Golden Paladin
Golden Paladin is the leader of the Generals of Order, being the General of Peace. He can be considered the most loyal and dedicate of all Generals to the Lord of Order and to Princess Aurora, before her death due to the destruction of her star seed to save the Light Kingdom from King Sombra, and then to Princess Twilight. Personality Golden Paladin has a strict personality, being the most loyal and obedient of all the followers of the Lord of Order. To him, his word is law. This loyalty of his is also directed to the ruler of the Light Kingdom, namely Princess Aurora and then Princess Twilight. Being the General of Peace, he is very rigid with the warrior honor code, something that sometimes backfires against him. To him, there's nothing more important than honor, because is something that differences him from any villain. He also had a crush on Aurora, something that is confirmed by Perfect Scale and Heartbeat. When Sombra appears, Golden Paladin starts to show his jealous side. Skills Due his position as the General of Peace, Golden Paladin has great diplomatic and persuasion abilities. This allow him to end any conflict by using words and no weapons. Also Golden Paladin is very skilled in combat, not knowing only any kind of combat styles and how to use any weapon, but also havin super-speed (although his speed is more in his reflexes), super-strength and super-agility. He can also use any kind of defensive and offensive magic. Being the General of Peace, Golden Paladin is responsible for Tartarus, that was created by him, controlling it completely with the help of its key. With it, he can control every cell in it and even the all building. He is also the only pony that can release villains from the prison-book without damaging it. Relantionships Family The Generals of Order He seems to be very respected by his brothers and sisters, as he is their leader. They also seem to love very much and care about him. The General that Golden Paladin seems to be closest with is Heartbeat, as he is the only one that can control her until some extent, and as they are confidants of each other. Golden Paladin was also the General that defeated Perfect Scale, a corrupted General of Order that wanted to steal every special light in the pony world so he could put it in perfect balance, and it seems Golden Paladin loved and respected this brother of his very much. Love Interests Princess Aurora Golden Paladin seems to have had a crush on her. This seems to have intensify with the years in such a way that he starts to feel jealous of Sombra. After what happened with Sombra, Golden and Aurora decide to be just friends. Description in the Series ''The Legend of the Light Kingdom'' The Lord of Order brings Golden Paladin to the pony world to help Princess Aurora built the Light Kingdom, what he does with the help of his brothers and sisters. In "The Corrupted General", he and the others fight Perfect Scale, who turns against them to take their lights. With his brothers and sisters' help, he is able to defeat Scale and chain him up with his golden chains. After some time the defeat of Scale, Golden Paladin started to wonder if he could end like him, what prompted him to isolate himself. However, Princess Aurora is able to take that though away from him. After this, Thunder Spark appears and Golden stops Aurora from approaching him, saying it can be a trap. To determinate that, he calls Heartbeat who is able to reveal him as a dark pony and cure him. After a century, he and Aurora want to go to Equestria to choose the new ruler of Equestria after a problem arises in the choosing of one. The Lord of Order suggest them to bring Heartbeat with them, much to Golden Paladin's confusion as he thinks his diplomatic skills are enough. He changes his mind when Heartbeat finds a solution to the problem. In order to get more cells and to ensure the imprisoned ones don't escape, Golden Paladin creates Tartarus and adopts Cerberus that becomes his new guard. While they are in a fight with Chrysalis and her Changelings, Golden Paladin sees some Changelings trying to attack Aurora from behind. He tries to defend her, but he can't. But she is saved by Sombra. When Aurora asks Sombra to stay at the castle, Golden Paladin is the only one to hesitate, due to his jealousy, but he accepts. After seeing Aurora going to show Sombra where his room was, Golden is confronted by Heartbeat who tells him that she knows about his jealousy towards Sombra, something that he ends up admitting. With each day that Sombra stays at the Light Kingdom, he becomes more close to Princess Aurora and that makes Golden's jealousy to increase even more. Heartbeat and Mirror Coat (who is revealed to know about Golden's attraction to Princess Aurora) advice him to tell her about his feelings, but he doesn't listen them. At the border, Golden is approached by the Lord of Chaos who wants to know why he is in that way, but the General rejects him. At night, he sees with a broken heart Aurora getting in Sombra's room after having confess her love for him. After Sombra found out about Golden's feelings for Aurora and under the Lord of Chaos' influence, he tries to take Golden's light. But he is stopped by Aurora. Later, he and Aurora decides to be just friends. When Aurora is revealed to be pregnant, only Mirror Coat and Heartbeat know about this, with Golden Paladin and the other Generals left in the dark. When Aurora tells them about the eminent danger that approaches the Light Kingdom, Golden says he would reinforce the defenses. When the Light Kingdom is attacked by King Sombra and his dark ponies, his star seed, along with his siblings’, is taken away by Princess Aurora to protect the Light Kingdom. When that happens, Golden Paladin is turned into stone, where he sleeps for centuries. ''The Light Kingdom'' His first appearance is when he is still sleeping in stone when Blue Sword finds the Light Kingdom. When he recovers his star seed, he is freed and he is the one that capture Fire Punch when he tries to flee. Then, he takes Twilight and Blue to the chamber where they make the two highest towers play the first song that awake the Light Kingdom and make it recover its light. ''The Taking of Tartarus'' In the first chapter, Golden Paladin and Mirror Coat arrests Fire Punch in one of the cells of Tartarus, where the General of Peace have absolute control with the key. When he goes to the Grand Galloping Gala, he is compelled to give the key to the Lord of Chaos in order to save Star Knight and Gleaming Shield that are taken hostage. After losing Tartarus to the Lord of Chaos, Golden Paladin go ask the Lord of Order for help. He says him that he needs three things to do the mission of capture all the villains of Tartarus: the prison-book, the life cells and the cell blaster. After he get them, Golden Paladin saves Twilight from the Krylock and manages to defeat it and imprison him in the prison-book. In the special chapter “The Predators of Night”, he and Mirror Coat go investigate the disappearing of ponies and they realize that Shadow Claw is the one behind all of it. Then, they show Twilight the way to the Diamond Domain where she gets the Solar Crystal to defeat Shadow Claw and the Lunar Crystal. When they go to the Castle of the Two Sisters to challenge Shadow Claw, Golden Paladin goes with Twilight to the highest tower to rescue Rarity. He tries to battle Shadow Claw, but he is defeated by the Lunar Crystal and then watches Twilight fighting against Shadow Claw until she wins. In “Entering in Heartbeat’s Dreams”, while Blue and Luna try to awake Heartbeat from her nightmare that is affecting the Light Kingdom, he, the other Generals and Twilight try to stabilize the Diamond Heart. He is the last of the Generals to stop trying, unable to continue due to the fatigue. It’s revealed in “The Gorgon Gaze” that he hid Euryale and Medusa after they and their sister Fury had been turned into stone by Mirror Coat. In “How to Cure an Alpha”, he reluctantly accepts to help Rarity to cure Shadow Claw. When the Harpie sisters attack them, they manage to hold Golden Paladin, what makes him give Shadow Claw’s life cell to Rarity and send her to run. As Rarity is defeated by Featherwing that manages to take Shadow Claw’s life cell, Golden Paladin arrives, having defeated her sisters and imprisoned them in the prison-book, the try to defeated her, but he is weakened by his last fight. After the pony-panthers had subdued Featherwing and taken Shadow Claw’s life cell back, Golden Paladin imprisons her in the prison-book and then watches Shadow Claw being cure by the water of the oasis of the pony-panthers. In the beginning of “The Revenge of the Trix”, Golden Paladin and Purple Smoke faced Cyclops, managing to win and to imprison him in the prison-book. When the Trix starts to attack Equestria, Golden Paladin, along with Melody and Leaf Mane, goes after Stormy. While he was distracting Stormy, Melody and Leaf Mane overpower her and Golden Paladin manages to imprison her. In “The Return of the Sirens”, after Melody loses her voice, he, Mirror Coat and Leaf Mane go deal with a villain alert in Vanhoover where they find out it’s the Sirens. They try to fight them, but they are easily subdued by their voices. Then, the Sirens use the three Generals to subdue the royals so they can’t interfere in their plan to recover their old power. When Adagio, Aria and Sonata are defeated by Twilight, her friends and Melody, they are freed from their spell. In "Arbor, the King of Trees", Golden Paladin assists Leaf Mane when she passes out due to her matrix being attacked. Then, he, along with Mirror Coat, Purple Smoke, Melody and Heartbeat, goes challenge Arbor, however he is caught by Arbor's leech roots, just like his siblings, with the exception of Heartbeat that manages to escape to go ask for help. He is freed when Kitsune sets Leaf Mane's matrix on fire. Luckly, Kitsune is defeated and Arbor has a change of heart, sacrificing himself by turning into Leaf Mane's new matrix. In "A Queen a Little Off", Golden Paladin is with Twilight when Luna arrives with the news about the Queen of Hearts' attack. When Purple Smoke's heart is taken by her and after knowing what she wants, he, along with the other Generals and Twilight, fights the Queen of Hearts and the Card Guard at the Well of Wonder. All finished when Celestia manages to recover Purple Smoke's heart and release him from the Queen of Hearts control, enable him of taking her heart and then imprison her in the prison-book. In "The Shadow That Lives in the Mirrors", Golden Paladin, along with Shining Armor and Mirror Coat, goes to the Mirror Realm to find the villain and defeat him. While Shining goes to save Cadance, Golden Paladin and Mirror Coat deal with the Wraith that is able to get Golden Paladin under his control. After he is released when the Wraith is defeated, he seems a little upset and ends up unburdening with Heartbeat, saying it was his fault she was not there any more. In "Prison-Book Escape", Golden Paladin, along with Mirror Coat and Heartbeat, helps Twilight in fighting Chrisalis and her Changelings. Then, he helps in fighting the dragons that are invading Equestria under the Dragon King's control. Along with the others, Golden Paladin fights the Dragon King and he is defeated and imprisoned by him. However, all this was a distraction while the Lord of Chaos manages to get life cells from the prison-book. In "Cold Loneliness", Golden Paladin is one of two Generals that is not affected by Princess Ingrid's magic, along with Mirror Coat, as his atribute is not directly linked to nature. In the beginning of the chapter, he is helping preparing things for the upcoming Prince Star Knight's birthday party, where he is making sure that nopony spoiled the party, before Heartbeat's alarm rings, warning about the Snow Queen. When they know Ingrid is heading to the Crystal Empire, he, the other Generals (except Leaf Mane), Twilight and Blue goes there to stop her, but are unable to do that and Ingrid freezes Cadance and Shining. Golden Paladin goes with Twilight and Heartbeat to the matrix of the latter, but decides not to go with them to her soul, as she could attack. When he returns from Heartbeat's matrix room, Mirror Coat tells him Ingrid is heading to the Light Kingdom and Golden Paladin orders him to cread a defensive barrier around the kingdom, something he does, but Ingrid manages to pass. When she arrives, he, along with Mirror Coat and the Light Guard, battles and fights against her until Twilight manages to make Ingrid stop. He then sees Ingrid reuniting with her sisters and prepares to go to Tartarus after she tells to him and the others she knows where Tartarus is right now. In "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", he, Mirror Coat and Heartbeat arrives to Tartarus and they manage to reconquer it, but they find out the Lord of Chaos had left them take it, as he had already released all the villains and he is shocked to know the villain of the solitary that he defeated had been released. He becomes agitated with this and start to reinforce the defenses of the kingdom with Blue and Mirror Coat. Golden creates an army of white and red pawns in order to reinforce the defenses. After Scale had taken Mirror Coat's light and tries to get in the Light Kingdom, he orders Heartbeat to protect Twilight and Star. Then, he faces Scale. Although he is able to handle very well the battle, Scale is able to trick him and defeats him, absorving then his light and turning him into black stone. He is restored when Twilight releases all the lights Scale had captured. In "Epilogue - Heartbeat's Special Gift", Golden Paladin attends Star Knight's birthday party. Princess Ingrid's Old Kingdom He imprisons the bug-bear in Tartarus with the cell blaster. Finding True Love In "Spike... the Pony?", he attends Rarity and Shadow Claw's wedding. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Generals of Order Category:Unicorns Category:Light Ponies Category:Recurring Characters